


Animalistic Instinct

by RussianHatter



Series: Animalistic [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, I put you through so much, Lee didn't know, M/M, Non-con to Dubcon, Shikamaru has been planning this forever, Yandere, Yandere!Shikamaru, ahhh Lee, long term kind of guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: A plan in the works since he was ten. Now it was time and Lee would be his, but...what? Lee, you...you love me too? (Third in the Yandere Seme series) ShikaLee





	Animalistic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.
> 
> Warning: Yandere!Shikamaru and Mentions of Mpreg.

The first time Shikamaru saw Lee was when he was seven, he had immediately thought that the boy was too hyper, running too much and too 'youthful' to borrow his future saying. Shikamaru hadn't changed his mind about Lee until months later.

Spare chance had him stumbling on the boy one night. The night that he abruptly saw another side to the boy.

Pressed against a tree and curled into such a small shaking ball...Shikamaru watched Lee _cry_. Lee's tiny -and he was tiny, Shikamaru never noticed just how small he was before- form jerked with quiet sobs and for some reason...Shikamaru had been enraptured. He had stared as Lee tried to wipe away his tears, those big -doll like- eyes shining like the night sky.

Shikamaru liked the daytime sky for its clouds but he had suddenly found a new appreciation for night sky shown in those eyes.

Now that he thought about it. That moment might have been the start.

From that moment on, he couldn't stop _watching_ Lee, and he even felt a little angry that he wasn't in the same class as the boy so he could see him even more. That anger grew and half turned to desperation when he realized that if Lee really did become a shinobi, he'd be out on the field a full year before he could get to him.

What if Lee _died_?

The thought had made him panic and it was then that he'd realized that he never wanted Lee to leave him.

So he planned. He needed a home for them to stay together in, and he needed a way for Lee to be as attached to him as he was to the boy. He knew there were tricks out there and he used his connections as a Nara and a friend to the Yamanaka to study the facets of the human mind.

Yet as he got older, his desires changed.

At first, Shikamaru just wanted Lee with him, around him. He didn't really know why but he just _did_. He figured that he could make Lee his 'wife' since he was the Nara heir and had to get married anyway. It was a good way to keep Lee beside him. He just hadn't known exactly what that entailed until a little later.

Then it clicked one day when he knew and he realized that he wanted Lee as his _wife_. Not just in name, but in everything. He wanted Lee to _love_ him because he loved Lee. He wanted Lee to be the one to welcome him home and call him husband. He wanted Lee in his bed and after that...carrying his children.

He was a Nara and he'd be damned if he couldn't figure out how to make it happen.

Just...Lee was _the one. He knew it._

So Shikamaru started slow. There was an unused house closer to their forest that he started going to, only once in a while at first then building up to the point that he was sleeping there most days. He practiced his mind tricks on animals outside the compound, always wild so he would know that they were working. And...

He started talking to Lee.

He was there for Lee at every critical moment and moments in between. He settled himself into a space that labled him as Lee's friend and though he craved more, he knew he had to be patient. Just like that, the years passed until he knew it was time to act.

So when he saw Lee coming back home in the dead of night from a month long solo mission, Shikamaru took his chance.

He walked up to Lee and as tired as the other boy was, he seemed to perk up at the sight of him. It made Shikamaru smile and it only confirmed what he already knew.

Lee was the one. The one _meant_ for him, it was a gut instinct, telling him that he shouldn't _ever_ let Lee get away.

Shikamaru's smile widened and he put a hand on Lee's neck, telling him 'Welcome back'. Lee didn't even see the danger coming before he was already unconscious from the 'medicine' on the needle hidden between Shikamaru's fingers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think that night was the start. The night I saw you cry...yes, that's when I realized it. You were always smiling and full of _life_. Even then, I knew you weren't the type to give up..." Shikamaru said, lightly stroking Lee's bare thigh. He suddenly smiled, turning his gaze onto Lee's shinning and still doll-like eyes.

"I thought your tears were _beautiful_. I still do..." He whispered, raising his hand to stroke Lee's cheek.

Lee flinched but the chakra enforce _silk_ stopped him from moving. He bit the silk cloth in his mouth and tried to not cry. He closed his eyes but that only made him focus more on the silk sheets under his bare legs -silk, silk, _silk_! Everything was silk and Lee was developing a new hatred for the material- and Shikamaru's hand.

To think, days earlier, he'd been excited to come back home to Konoha, to _Shikamaru_. Now...now Lee regretted _everything_ and his heart _hurt_.

Shikamaru slowly leaned down and nuzzled Lee's cheek, letting out a content sigh.

"It took me so long to get you." Shikamaru murmured, "Years of planning, of making sure that no one would ever think that I was the one to take you, of making sure that we would have the perfect place to stay together forever." Shikamaru smiled again and pressed a soft kiss to Lee's cheek.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore. Everyone thinks you've been KIA anyway." He said, pulling back just enough to look into Lee's now open and wide eyes, "Now I can take care of you forever. You'll want for nothing...except escape I suppose."

Shikamaru frowned for a moment, a burning anger flashing in his eyes at the thought. It was enough to make Lee flinch in surprise and slight fear. Shikamaru saw and quickly pressed a kiss to Lee's forehead, "I'm sorry, love. The thought makes me a bit angry, yes, but I know you'll learn to love me soon. So I won't have to worry about that."

Shikamaru wouldn't say how Lee would learn, of course not, but he was friends with Ino whose father was in the interrogation department.

Shikamaru knew how to make Stockholm Syndrome set in.

The disbelief in Lee's eyes made Shikamaru chuckle. "You might not believe me now but I have a lot of initiative." He gave Lee a charming crooked grin and whispered like it was a shared secret, "I love you after all."

Lee's eyes burned with tears and he cursed his heart for skipping at the confession. Truthfully, Lee already _loved_ Shikamaru, had for a long time but...this; this he didn't know what to do about. Why didn't Shikamaru just... _talk to him_?! He would have been _happy_ to accept Shikamaru's affections, even though...even though it had been Shikamaru's plan from the start.

It was half flattering and half _terrifying_.

To think that Shikamaru had been planning since the man was ten, planning to _keep_ him. He'd been planning for _six years_.

Lee shivered and closed his eyes.

If only Shikamaru had just _told him_...He wouldn't have minded being kept either. Yet he didn't and this...what should he _do_?

Then he felt pressure against his lips and heat slipped through the thin silk cloth. The tears finally slipped down his cheeks and what else could he do besides kiss back? He felt Shikamaru inhale sharply against his mouth then pull back. Lee opened his eyes and Shikamaru was staring at him, his own eyes wide with surprise. His breath hitched with a muffled sob and he could feel the tears slide down his cheeks each time he blinked.

"Lee..." Shikamaru whispered, "Did you just...?" Shikamaru paused then just leaned down to kiss again.

Yet again, Lee kissed back through the cloth even though he knew he shouldn't.

Shikamaru exhaled sharply and kissed harder, reaching up and tugging the cloth down so nothing was between them before cupping his face. Lee whimpered softly as Shikamaru's lips felt searing against his own. He felt Shikamaru's hands tremble on his face then there was wetness and Lee nervously parted his lips.

A soft whine left him as Shikamaru's tongue slipped into his mouth. He shivered and twitched, his legs rising and slightly pressing against Shikamaru's hips. Then Shikamaru was pressing against him and his hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his head back as Shikamaru dominated his mouth. Lee _trembled_ and moaned. The sound only spurred Shikamaru on until Lee swore he was going lightheaded. Then Shikamaru yanked himself away and they were both panting hard.

Shikamaru's eyes were black with desire and Lee felt his cheeks flush.

"You did kiss back..." Shikamaru murmured and Lee looked away but Shikamaru's desperate voice made his gaze snap back to the shadow user, " _Why_?"

Lee shuddered and felt his mouth dry. He stared into Shikamaru's dark eyes and swallowed hard, trying to calm his heart. Could he say it? Did he _want_ to?

Yes. He still wanted to even with what Shikamaru had done...

Kami-sama, what was wrong with him?

"S-...Shikamaru." Lee whispered and he heard Shikamaru's breath hitch, "I..." the tears started up again and he choked out a laugh that sounded like a sob, "I _love_ you already."

"W-what?"

"I have loved you since I was fourteen." Lee confessed

"What?" Shikamaru repeated, his confusion growing then his brows furrowed and his voice rose as he said, "W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you not tell me?!" Lee snapped back then pressed his lips together as they trembled, "You-...you are _Nara Shikamaru_ , the smartest person of our generation and heir to your clan. Yet you sought me out and became my _friend_. How could I ever ask for more? How could I when I am just me?" Lee shakily breathed, blinking through his tears, "You stayed with me when I desperately needed someone and refused to leave me alone...but...how am I supposed to feel now?"

Shikamaru stayed quiet, staring at Lee like he was an animal that could run away and never come back if he so much as twitched. He barely even breathed though his heart threatened to burst out of his chest and his mind was racing.

"I _still_ love you...even though you did _this_ to me." Lee sobbed, "You made everyone think I was killed and you will not let me go?" Lee shook his head and began laughing quietly, "The worst thing is...I would not have minded being kept by you if you had just _asked_."

Shikamaru's own breath was shaky as he cupped Lee's face with trembling hands, "What if I ask now?"

"Shikamaru, I am listed as Killed in Action."

"I can fix it!" Shikamaru said, his voice quick and slightly desperate, "Would you accept me, accept _this_ if I asked you _now_? Can you accept me being like this? Can you accept staying by my side, being my wife and having my children? _Can you accept me_?!"

"C-Children?" Lee stuttered, his eyes going wide as he felt his cheeks burn.

" _Yes_." Shikamaru said and his hand went down to Lee's stomach, stroking it, " _I_ won't accept any less. I want you round with my children, _our_ children."

"B-but...I am a b-boy..." Lee murmured, blushing hotter.

"And I am Nara Shikamaru, the smartest of our generation." Shikamaru said, throwing Lee's words back at him, "I'll find a way to make it work."

Lee quietly stared at Shikamaru, trying to see just how much Shikamaru meant. The thought of having a child -or _children_ \- was terrifying yet exhilarating, but bearing them _himself_? The thought raced through his mind in circles. There was something alluring at the thought and maybe he was messed up in the head to actually consider Shikamaru's 'request'. Silence permeated the air before Lee swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

"I-...I can accept it. If you can fix this then yes, I can accept you." he shyly and shakily smiled as he continued, "I would happily accept all of you."

Shikamaru's hands shook again and he bowed his head, resting it against Lee's chest. He seemed to just _breathe_ before suddenly pressing a hard kiss over Lee's clavicle. He pressed more kisses, leading them up Lee's neck until he was claiming Lee's lips again.

"Let me have you." He whispered urgently against Lee's lips, "I'll fix everything after, I _need_ you _now_."

Lee nodded even though he was nervous and tried to touch Shikamaru but the ties were still around his wrists. He swallowed and said, "R-release me? I...I want to t-touch you."

Shikamaru hesitated but then Lee's arms were free within the next moment and under Shikamaru's intense gaze, Lee reached out and cupped Shikamaru's face. Shikamaru leaned into the touch and Lee slowly pulled, bringing Shikamaru's face close before leaning up and kissing him.

Shikamaru followed him this time and the kiss was soft...sweet. He felt Shikamaru stroke the curve of his waist and shivered, bringing his legs up as much as he could with the cloth keeping those down. He didn't mind the cloth tying his ankles, understanding that Shikamaru needed that insurance. So he ignored it and continued kissing, lightly licking into Shikamaru's mouth.

Shikamaru groaned softly and eagerly deepened the kiss. He slipped his hands under the oversized shirt he'd slipped Lee in while he was asleep. He trailed his hands over Lee's bare skin and felt it prickle under his hands. Then he thumbed Lee's nipples, making Lee squeak. Lee pulled away from the kiss and began to say his name but Shikamaru followed and pressed his tongue into Lee's mouth instead. Lee moaned and tangled his hands in Shikamaru's hair, pulling the tie out so Shikamaru's hair fell and tickled his cheeks.

Shikamaru finally pulled back and smirked, licking his lips as Lee stared.

"Oh..." Lee whispered, his cheeks pinking. His heart sped up in his chest as Shikamaru's smirk grew then Shikamaru leaned down and Lee whimpered as he felt the man bite his neck. Lee wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's head and pulled him closer, making Shikamaru chuckle.

Shikamaru sucked marks into Lee's skin as he tweaked Lee's nipples relentlessly. He felt Lee arch against him and the arousal he already felt at just having Lee near him, grew. His pants were too tight, had been since Lee accepted him and he pressed his hardness against Lee.

"S-shika!" Lee gasped, squeezing his knees around Shikamaru's hips. His body tingled and he moaned as Shikamaru only ground against him again. Lee's face was hot enough to make him tear up again as he tried to move his legs to wrap them around Shikamaru as well.

"You're too cute." Shikamaru said, staring at Lee's face. He kissed below Lee's teary eyes then whispered, "Do you want me like I want you?"

Lee nodded quickly, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, "P-please, S-shikamaru."

Shikamaru made a strained noise then abruptly sat up. Lee whined at the sudden lack of heat but stared as Shikamaru pulled his shirt off, revealing his surprisingly strong looking torso to Lee. Lee swallowed then his eyes trailed down and he saw the bulge in Shikamaru's pants. That made him feel a bit breathless.

That was really because of _him_?

"Like what you see?" Shikamaru said, voice teasing as he fingered the button of his pants. Lee looked up at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, making him shiver and smirk. He flicked open his pants then slid his hands under Lee's borrowed shirt again. He pushed the material up, leaning down to kiss and suck marks up Lee's stomach as he did so. Lee made the most delicious little whimpering sounds when he reached those pert nipples. Shikamaru sucked hard on them, bringing them to a rosy color when he finally pulled away. He licked his lips and brought his gaze back up to Lee's face.

Lee was trembling but unlike earlier, it wasn't from fear. His body was aching with need and he wanted Shikamaru as close as possible. He took in an almost desperate breath before gripping Shikamaru's shoulders and turning them over. The silk around his ankles didn't allow for too much movement but he sat comfortably on Shikamaru's lap as long as he stayed on his knees and angled his legs inward.

He gasped softly, shivering again as he felt Shikamaru's erection press against the curve of his backside. His borrowed shirt fell and covered his torso again, making Shikamaru growl. The low sound sent another shiver up his spine and Lee caught the hem of the shirt and pulled it off his body. Shikamaru made a sound that almost sounded like pain and Lee felt Shikamaru's large hands grip his hips _tightly_. Lee jerked and looked down as Shikamaru licked up his torso, right on the dip in his chest. Lee's cheeks were permanently red at that point but Lee couldn't bring himself to care. What he did care about was that his arms were caught in the shirt right behind his head and once again, he couldn't touch.

He almost got his arms free but then Shikamaru gripped the shirt, keeping his arms trapped again.

"You're too much." Shikamaru groaned against Lee's clavicle, biting it, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"S-Shika?" Lee stuttered, a breathless whine. He yelped as Shikamaru abruptly bucked against him and he felt Shikamaru's thickness slip between his cheeks despite the fabric separating them. He arched and pressed down against it without thinking and Shikamaru choked on another groan, the hand still on his hip yanking him down again. Lee moaned and shakily rocked his hips, _liking_ the feeling.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed, a flush of color tinting his own cheeks as Lee _tortured_ him, "You are trying to kill me..."

Shikamaru pulled on the shirt tangled around Lee's arms, making the other bend back in a tantalizing arch. He gazed at all the skin presented to him and brought his lips to it again. He scraped his teeth down the curve of Lee's ribs and licked the concave of his stomach.

"Do you like tormenting me like this?" Shikamaru murmured, slowly slipping his hand from Lee's hip, inwards.

"I-I-" Lee stuttered, twitching as Shikamaru's hand trailed closer to his own hardness, "I d-do not-"

"But you do." Shikamaru interrupted, "It's what you've always done. Smiling at me like you do, letting me get so close to you. You were tangling me in your strings before I could even think to entangle _you_."

"B-but-Ah!" Lee jerked, knees tightening around Shikamaru's hips as the man rubbed him. He moaned Shikamaru's name then yelped as the hand slipped under his underwear. He still couldn't move his arms without ripping the shirt and Shikamaru was _playing_ with him. Little breathless gasps and moans left him with no control as Shikamaru tormented _him_. Then, there was pressure against his entrance.

"S-Shika!" Lee gasped, eyes going wide as a thick finger entered him, precum smoothing the way. He trembled at the odd but somehow good feeling and there was the sound of something tearing as Lee strained his arms. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Naughty..." Shikamaru murmured, pressing his finger deeper into Lee's body, "You tore my shirt." he said.

"S-s-sor-ry." Lee stuttered, hips twitching as Shikamaru added another finger and _caressed_ his insides. Lee whined, his body suddenly starting to feel hot again despite the slight burn. The shirt hung off his arms in scraps now, allowing him movement once again. He didn't think as he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's head, his pulse rushing in his ears.

He yelped as Shikamaru bit his chest, hard enough to leave a mark. A hot tongue soothed the sting and Lee jerked again, a sharp cry leaving him as Shikamaru touched something within him.

"Found it." Shikamaru said and his voice was smug.

Lee couldn't follow anything anymore. His mind going fuzzy and blank as Shikamaru hit that button within him over and over again. The noises left him constantly and he felt the coil in his stomach tightening to the point that it hurt but Shikamaru gripped him, making him whine.

"No, you'll cum with me inside you." Shikamaru said, his voice _rough_. It sent hard shivers up Lee's spine and he nodded mindlessly. Then there was something large pressing against his hole instead of the fingers. Then-

Shikamaru sunk into Lee's body with a groan. He buried his face in to Lee's chest, and pulled Lee closer, driving himself deeper. Even with the preparation, Lee felt so tight and hot around him. It threatened to make him lose his mind, but he had to make this good for Lee. He had to make Lee crave it. He knew that he would crave it too anyway.

"S-Shika!" Lee keened, gasping for breath as his legs shook. Shikamaru's pulsing member was reaching so far inside him; it felt like they were merging. Then Shikamaru began moving and it was all he could do to just hold on.

Lee moaned and whimpered; Shikamaru's hardness dragged against that spot inside him over and over. Pleasure crashed into his body in waves and he didn't realize that he was crying from it. It felt like torture! Shikamaru was still gripping him and Lee felt like he was going to break already!

"Please! Shika, I need- I need to-" Lee sobbed, his legs shaking as he still pressed against every thrust, wanting Shikamaru deeper.

Shikamaru cursed, his other hand gripping Lee's hip tightly as he thrust up into Lee's willing body. He shifted and suddenly, Lee was under him. Shikamaru pulled Lee back enough so he could put Lee's legs on his shoulders. He bit one of Lee's sinful legs, making marks up his thighs until he had Lee bent in half. His hips made a harsh smacking sound as they hit Lee's backside with each forceful thrust. Then he bent down, kissing Lee hard.

"Cum." Shikamaru said against Lee's lips, releasing Lee's own member to grip his hair and kiss him harder. Lee cried out into Shikamaru mouth as he shattered and Lee's tightening body forced Shikamaru to cum inside Lee.

Shikamaru groaned loudly and pressed deeper into Lee, wanting none of his cum to come back out. He looked at Lee with lidded eyes, taking in how debauched the boy looked. He muffled a moan and his cock twitched, spurting more cum inside of Lee's hot body. Slowly, he leaned down and cleaned Lee's mess with his tongue, making Lee squeak again and that adorable blush was back.

"S-Shika…" Lee murmured, heart thumping in his chest from more than just the workout. When Shikamaru moved to kiss him again, Lee welcomed it, a strange feeling of excitement filling him as he could taste himself on Shikamaru's tongue.

Then Shikamaru was pulling out of his body and he shifted back until he could grab his feet. Lee's eyes widened slightly as Shikamaru untied his ankles and he felt a fissure of happiness. That meant that Shikamaru trusted him, right? Shikamaru trusted that he wouldn't run?

"Lee…" Shikamaru breathed, his voice still low as he lay next to Lee, wrapping his arms around his deceptively slender body.

"Yes?" Lee murmured again, not able to go any louder as he was still panting.

"Heh…nothing," Shikamaru said, closing his eyes, "No- not nothing. I love you, that's everything."

Lee felt his blush grow and happiness burst in his chest. He smiled widely, a soft giggle leaving him. Those words were some that he could always hear and never get tired of, and coming from Shikamaru…they felt special. Even with what Shikamaru did, as long as he fixed his error, everything would be alright! Lee hand to have faith in that. Shikamaru wouldn't lie to him…

"I love you too! And soon…we will be able to show everyone our love." Lee said but some part of him still felt…uneasy, "Y-You will make it so I am not dead to everyone, right?" Lee asked, still a little breathless as he nuzzled against Shikamaru's chest –and maybe he was breathless for another reason now but he didn't want to entertain that thought-. His ankles hurt a little from the silk but he felt like it didn't really matter. Shikamaru untied him after all. It had to mean something.

"Later, let's sleep now." Shikamaru mumbled, grinning with his crooked grin. He pulled Lee closer and pressed his face against his damp hair and neck. He inhaled deeply and a felt the pleasure of having Lee cuddling back against him.

Only, later would be _much_ later. Shikamaru just couldn't take the chance. He had to make sure that Lee really loved him before 'bringing him back' to 'life'. He'd just tell Lee that it was a long process to make sure that they could be together after. Lee wouldn't know and Shikamaru would have Lee just as obsessed with him and he was for the beautiful boy.

He never did like leaving things to chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Different question! I'm trying to get different names for Titles, help? Following the trend, this is the Animalistic series so it's Animalistic _ -insert word. I have:
> 
> Possession, depravity, instinct, obsession, rage, immorality, addiction, corruption, craving, desire, hunger, obscenity, imprisonment, restriction, interest, and perversion.
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm out of yandere type words to match with Animalistic and I have more Yandere's that don't have a word to go with them. Do any of you have any yandere or feral-like words?
> 
> (You are still welcome to tell me more Naruto characters for me to turn into Yandere's.)


End file.
